


Perfection

by CanuckChicklette



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 06:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanuckChicklette/pseuds/CanuckChicklette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>August Booth/ Killian Jones fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfection

August gently combed his fingers through the pirate’s hair. Both of them still warm and sticking from what had transpired. He liked to call it a ‘unification’. It was less crass, and showed the endearment, the passion that he associated with his partner. It might not have been a typical type of relationship, but it worked for them. They could come and go as they pleased, flirt and take home whomever they desired. It wasn’t the conventional parameters for a relationship, but they both always came back to one another. That was all the commitment they needed from each other.

The writer watched as Killian’s head bobbed up and down on his bare chest, keeping the rhythm of his breathing. The stillness, the silence; it was picturesque. A perfect moment. August focused on it hard so as to capture it in his mind, before it was over.

Killian’s eyes were closed, though not in sleep. He was concentrating on his own sensations. Their musky scent and the feel of the writer’s hair, which covered most of his chest. It actually acted a little like a cushioning layer over his muscle. Killian would never, under any circumstances, admit it out loud but he always seemed to be resisting the urge to nuzzle into it. Instead he just rested on it, occasionally playing in it with his fingers.

August smirked, and brushed his fingers gently across the pirate’s face. 

Killian blinked a few times before bringing his hand up underneath his chin. The extra leverage made it a great deal easier for him to look at his partner’s face. (He didn’t want to think of August as his lover, not just yet. He wanted to be absolutely certain that he was ready to commit to someone before he ever used that term again.)

“Don’t you get all sappy on me, Booth,” he teased. Killian knew full well that the man had a romantic streak, and he wasn’t comfortable being that vulnerable. Not yet.

“Wouldn’t dream of it, Captain,” August retorted, rolling his eyes sarcastically. He gave a quick, soft laugh, before leaning forward and planting a gentle kiss on Killian’s lips. When he pulled away, he hovered less than an inch from the captain’s face. His words came out as a whisper. “How can appreciating perfection be _sappy_?”


End file.
